leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~
---- By Your Side ~ Theme~ (Japanese: 君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 lit. Kimi no Soba de ~Hikari no Tēma~) is the first ending theme of the . It debuted in DP001. A Pop-Up Version debuted in DP024, while a Winter Version debuted in DP051. It was replaced by Message of the Wind in DP062. Ending animation Synopsis DP001-DP023 is shown in different poses, along with Ash's hat and 's ear. Dawn strikes a pose, displaying her pink-colored Pokétch, and the scene transitions into Dawn catching a coin she tossed in the air. Dawn is looking at the sky together with , Pikachu, and . Piplup climbs onto Dawn's shoulder, and they smile. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock look at a fountain while Dawn watches Piplup eating a bowl of Pokémon food. Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn are looking at a Pokémon Contest poster. Pikachu, Piplup and Dawn appear on the screen in rapid order. Dawn smiles, and a shot of the group appears. Dawn winks, and she is later seen showing off her dress to the group. Dawn appears with a serious look, then a shot of the group jumping appears. The group is running against a mountain backdrop, as the group jumps, the background changes to a valley with a waterfall and rainbow. Dawn smiles, then poses with her friends. She winks at the camera, then Team Rocket is seen digging a pitfall trap. She appears with a serious look again, then she appears jumping, with a Poké Ball in her hand. Dawn, Ash and Brock are running against a mountain backdrop again. It ends with a shot of the group, , Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny. DP024-DP061 Dawn is shown in different poses, along with Ash's hat and Pikachu's ear. Dawn strikes a pose, displaying her pink-colored Pokétch, and the scene transitions into Dawn catching a coin she tossed in the air. Dawn is looking at the sky together with Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Piplup. Piplup climbs onto Dawn's shoulder, and they smile. Ash, Brock, and their Pokémon are playing together on a hill while Dawn rests against a tree with Piplup, who is sleeping. The group are later seen playing in the snow. Pikachu, Piplup and Dawn appear on the screen in rapid order. Dawn smiles, and a shot of her and her Pokémon appears. Dawn winks, and Brock is seen wearing a sombrero and maracas with his Pokémon. Dawn appears with a serious look, then a shot of Ash and his Pokémon appears. The group is running against a mountain backdrop, as the group jumps, the background changes to a valley with a waterfall and rainbow. Dawn smiles, and a shot of the group's Pokémon appears. Dawn winks at the camera, then Team Rocket is seen crashing and falling down a pitfall trap. She appears with a serious look again, then she appears jumping, with a Poké Ball in her hand. Dawn, Ash and Brock are running against a mountain backdrop again. It ends with a shot of the group, Team Rocket, and their Pokémon. DP051-DP061 Dawn is shown in different poses, along with Ash's hat and Pikachu's ear. Dawn strikes a pose, displaying her pink-colored Pokétch, and the scene transitions into Dawn catching a coin she tossed in the air. Dawn is looking at the sky together with Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Piplup. Piplup climbs onto Dawn's shoulder, and they smile. Ash, Brock, and their Pokémon are playing together on a hill while Dawn rests against a tree with Piplup, who is sleeping. The group are later seen playing in the snow. Pikachu, Piplup and Dawn appear on the screen in rapid order. Dawn smiles, and a shot of her and her Pokémon appears. Dawn winks, and Brock is seen with a sombrero costume and maracas with his Pokémon. Dawn appears with a serious look, then a shot of Ash and his Pokémon appears. The group is running against a mountain backdrop, as the group jumps, the background changes to a valley with a waterfall and rainbow. Dawn smiles, and a shot of the group's Pokémon appears. Dawn winks at the camera, then Team Rocket is seen crashing and falling down a pitfall trap. She appears with a serious look again, then she appears jumping, with a Poké Ball in her hand. Dawn, Ash and Brock are running against a mountain backdrop again. It ends with a shot of the group, Team Rocket, and their Pokémon. Characters * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny (DP001-DP023) * Nurse Joy (DP001-DP023) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; DP024-DP061) * ( ) * ( ; DP024-DP061) * ( ; DP014-DP061) * ( ; DP006-DP061) * ( ; DP053-DP061) * (Dawn's/Ash's; DP035-DP061) * ( ; DP009-DP061) * ( ; DP025-DP061) * (Ash's/Dawn's) * ( ; DP001-DP014) * ( ; DP015-DP061) * ( ; DP008-DP061) * ( ; DP039-DP061) * ( ; DP024-DP061) * ( ; DP024-DP061) * ( ; DP024-DP054) * ( ; DP024-DP061) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | My proud Pokétch shines in a pink light When you're lost, just use Coin Toss I'm always looking for what's in front of me I'll become stronger, by your side, We'll grow together When I say "Do your best" I want to tell you "No need to worry" If we just try, GO GO GO!! If I'm with you, Yeah!! Together we'll Step!! With a big Jump!! Can we conquer them? All the mountains, every valley, without any fear? With everyone, Yeah!! Together let's Step!! To tomorrow now Jump!! I want to feel the moment right now Let's run, jump and ride on the wind And get stronger! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | My proud Pokétch shines in a pink light When you're lost, just use Coin Toss I'm always looking for what's in front of me I'll become stronger, by your side, We'll grow together When I say "Do your best" I want to tell you "No need to worry" If we just try, GO GO GO!! If I'm with you, Yeah!! Together we'll Step!! With a big Jump!! Can we conquer them? All the mountains, every valley, without any fear? With everyone, Yeah!! Together let's Step!! To tomorrow now Jump!! I want to feel the moment right now Let's run, jump and ride on the wind And get stronger! All my dreams and all my feelings I hold them close to my heart as I continue my journey In the maze where I'm standing even exhausted If we just believe in it, GO GO GO!! If I'm with you, Yeah!! Together we'll Step!! With a big Jump!! Can we get over them? Even if the pain is harsh, it's okay With everyone, Yeah!! Together let's Step!! To tomorrow now Jump!! We can do it with just a step Look behind, justify and start to walk And get stronger If I'm with you, Yeah!! Together we'll Step!! With a big Jump!! Can we conquer them? All the mountains, every valley, without any fear? With everyone, Yeah!! Together let's Step!! To tomorrow now Jump!! I want to feel the moment right now As for us, we'll start running It's not confusing anymore!! |} |} Variants # DP003 - DP005: The original animation. # DP006 - DP007: was added. # DP008: was added. # DP009 - DP013: was added. # DP014: replaces Starly. # DP015 - DP024: replaces Bonsly. # DP025 - DP033: Song changed to Pop-Up Version, was added, and new images were added to the animation. # DP034: Brock's was added. # DP035 - DP038: was added. # DP039 - DP050: replaces the Egg. # DP051 - DP052: Song changed to Winter Version. is added to the Takeshi's Paradise reference. # DP053 - DP054: was added. # DP055 - DP056: was removed. # DP057 - DP061: and are switched to Dawn and Ash's screens, respectively. Chimchar now sits on Ash's shoulder at the end where Aipom used to be. Trivia * The complete Pop-Up Version is included on the CD single for Together 2007, and the TV size Winter Version is included on the CD High Touch! / Surely Tomorrow. * Slow instrumental versions can be heard in the English dub. * A newly arranged version sung by (Megumi Toyoguchi) is featured in the single . * The Pop-Up Version has some different images and instrumentals. * The Winter Version uses a holiday theme both visually and instrumentally. Holiday images are used, along with chimes, bells, etc. * Being the first ending of the , it and its various remixes have been used often as background music during the series and even in the . * This music can be heard often when Dawn is for or competing in Pokémon Contests. Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes de:Kimi no Soba de ~Hikari no Thema~ (Musiktitel) es:EDJ21 fr:Kimi no Soba de ja:君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 zh:在你的身邊～小光的主題曲～